Mazda RX-7 (FD) (Series 6)
:For the 1999-2002 Mazda RX-7 FD RZ, see here The Mazda RX-7 FD3S (also known as Ẽfini RX-7) is a rotary engine powered sports car, which was produced from 1992 to 2002. It succeeded the Mazda RX-7 FC and consisted of the Series 6 (1992-1995), Series 7 (1996-1998) and Series 8 (1999-2002) model generations. The Series 6 was the most successful car in terms of sales, as it was exported worldwide. In some countries such as Germany, the Series 6 was the only model to be exported due to new emission regulations. The Series 7 featured minor engine changes and was sold as right-hand-drive version only. The Series 8 was updated with a new body kit, spoiler, tail lights, and upgraded turbochargers. The Mazda RX-7 RZ was a limited edition version of the Series 8. The Mazda RX-7 FD was universally praised by critics, because of its rotary engine, which is unusual for cars. The motor of the car is noted for being powerful, thanks to a twin-turbo system. It is also a popular car in pop culture due to its frequent appearances in racing games and action movies. The RX-7 has been successful in drift motorsport as well. 'The Need for Speed' The Mazda RX-7 appears in The Need for Speed as a yellow Class B vehicle. 'Underground Series' The Mazda RX-7 in Need for Speed: Underground can be unlocked after completing Underground Mode event 73. It is unlockable during stage 4 in Need for Speed: Underground 2, in which it becomes available for purchase upon completing URL event 10. In Need for Speed: Underground Rivals, players can buy it for $34,000. The main strengths of the Mazda RX-7 are top speed and acceleration. It is very competitive in Drag and Drift events. Despite being capable of producing a lot of power, which is especially apparent after installing upgrades on the car, the RX-7 corners well, better than the Nissan Skyline GT-R R34. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted' The Mazda RX-7 is unlocked upon defeating Blacklist Driver #9 - Earl. It is purchaseable for $31,000. The RX-7 can reach a slightly higher top speed than most Japanese sports cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. However, the car's main strength is changed to handling, making it suitable for race events rather than pursuits, because of its low weight. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The Mazda RX-7 appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a Tier 2 Tuner with a price tag of $65,000. To unlock it for purchase, the player must defeat Bushido boss Kenji. It is the most powerful Tier 2 Tuner in Need for Speed: Carbon, offering grip performance that is up to par with the fastest Tier 2 cars. It is also more powerful than the rest of its Tuner rivals such as the Mitsubishi Eclipse GT, making it competitive in every race event. Pursuits should be avoided though. Kenji drives a modified Mazda RX-7 with a Bushido vinyl theme. His car can be unlocked by the player for career mode use, after they have beaten Kenji and picking the car from a reward card. Similar to Angie's 1969 Dodge Charger R/T, it can be used effectively by the player and might make a purchase for another Tier 2 car redundant. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The Mazda RX-7 appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a Tier 2 vehicle with a price of $21,000. The game reimports its driving traits as seen in the predecessing game. Therefore, the Mazda RX-7 may be useful for Drift and Grip events mostly. However with high-level performance parts, the Mazda RX-7 is suitable for Speed Challenges events too. Drift King Aki Kimura possesses a Mazda RX-7 with a Drift blueprint. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The Mazda RX-7 appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a Tier 3 vehicle with a price tag of $72,000. It is unlockable upon completing the Job "Nick of Time". The RX-7 is notable for its quick acceleration and high top speed. With stock performance, it can reach 160 mph (257 kmh) and with full upgrades, it can reach 209 mph (337 kmh). It turns well in most corners too and is more effective than the Nissan 370Z. 'Shift Series' The Mazda RX-7 appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a Tier 2 vehicle with a price tag of $65,000. Players can unlock it upon collecting 30 Stars. It has a car rating of 5.60. The Mazda RX-7 appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Retro Road vehicle with a price of $24,800. It has an overall performance rating of D 440 and handling rating of 2.80. Power is available at a sufficient level in every gear. It stops and steers well because of possessing good traction. The RX-7 is capable of keeping up with similarly ranged vehicles in most race events and is one of the best cars for the Drift mode. 'Need for Speed: World' The Mazda RX-7 was added during the first Beta of Need for Speed: World on October 14, 2009 as a Tier 2 vehicle into the car dealership. Since August 22nd, 2012, the RX-7 has been no longer available for purchase. Performance-wise, the RX-7 is one of the best Class D cars. Its handling bears a strong resemblance to its rendition from Need for Speed: Carbon, which is due to a light weight and responsive steering. Acceleration is also up to par with heavier and more powerful cars. Top speed is 144 mph (232 kmh). The RX-7 is a superb choice for every race track in the game. It does not show any disadavantages in low heat level pursuit events. In higher heat levels, where police vehicles are featured with a heavier weight, the RX-7 feels less competitive. 'Special Trims' The "Battle Machine" style variation for the Mazda RX-7 could be purchased from October 12th, 2011 until August 22nd, 2012. It included Gromlen race tuned parts and a Battle Machine paint job. The "Sidestep" variant was only available as an one-day rental for and is currently not obtainable in the game. It came with a series of visual parts as standard and was featured minor performance upgrades. Trivia *Kurt, a member of The Eastriders crew, swaps his Acura RSX with a Mazda RX-7 during a later stage of the Underground Mode. *The Mazda RX-7 FD RZ in Need for Speed: The Run is featured with a Battle Machine paint job. Media 'Gallery' File:000-782.jpg|The Need for Speed File:nfs underground mazda rx-7.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground nfs underground mazda rx-7 kurt.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground (Kurt's) File:nfs underground 2 mazda rx-7.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground 2 nfs most wanted mazda rx-7.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted 392.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon rx7 kji.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Kenji's) 752.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet rx-7specialps.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Aki Kimura's) File:651.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover Mazda RX-7 battlemachine undercover.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Battlemachine) File:866.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift Rx-7_nfs_world.jpg|Need for Speed: World MazdaRX-7BattleMachineWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Battlemachine") MazdaRX-7SidestepWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Sidestep") NFSS2URX7FD.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed NFSS2UWorksRX7FD.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Works) Mazda RX-7 Shift 2 unleashed.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Modified) 'Trailers' Category:Cars Category:Mazda Category:Cars in The Need for Speed Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground 2 Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Japanese Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:200-300 Horsepower Cars Category:Turbocharged Cars